Erick Avari
|imdb = Erick Avari |twitter = @Erick_Avari |website = Erick Avari |season4 = X }} Erick Avari is an Indian-American television, film, and theater actor known primarily for his roles in science-fiction serial productions. Early life Erick Avari was born Nariman Eruch Avari in Darjeeling, West Bengal, India, into an old Parsi-Zoroastrian family. His father, Eruch Avari, ran two movie theaters, the Capitol and the Rink. His early education was at the prestigious North Point School (the school division of the St. Joseph's College), which he attended as a day-scholar. He later studied at the College of Charleston. Erick is a member of the Avari-Madan family of Darjeeling and Calcutta. His great-grandfather was Jamshedji Framji Madan, one of the pioneers of Indian cinema. Career Avari is known for his roles in such films as Stargate, Flight of the Living Dead (2007), The Mummy, Daredevil, Home Alone 4, Planet of the Apes, and Mr. Deeds. He is one of only two actors, along with Alexis Cruz, to appear in both the original Stargate movie and the spin-off series Stargate SG-1 (three episodes), both playing the same characters. Before arriving in Los Angeles in 1991, his extensive work onstage garnered him praise from theater critics across America, most notably as Vasquez, in'' 'Tis Pity She's a Whore'' with Val Kilmer at the Joseph Papp Public Theater, and as Sir Richard at The Guthrie Theater's memorable production of The Screens. He has made guest appearances on Castle, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Heroes, Hope & Faith, Law & Order, Lie to me, Party Down, Star Trek: The Next Generation, seaQuest DSV, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Enterprise, The West Wing, The X-Files, Dharma & Greg, Babylon 5, Alias, The O.C., The Sarah Silverman Program, Leverage, Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, Covert Affairs, and Human Target. He appeared in cameo roles in JAG, Living People, NYPD Blue, Cheers, Murder, She Wrote, Roseanne, Judging Amy, NCIS, and Everwood. In the video game Zork Grand Inquisitor, he played Grand Inquisitor Mir Yannick, a ruthless dictator who serves as the game's main villain. He also appeared in The Librarian: Return to King Solomon's Mines. Beginning in the autumn of 2006, a photograph of Avari and a recording of his voice have been used in the role of Chandra Suresh in Heroes. He did not appear onscreen until the episode "Seven Minutes to Midnight," as his character is part of the backstory and had died before the events of the pilot. When his character does appear, it is only in flashbacks until the episode "Six Months Ago," when the story centers on six months before the events of the pilot episode. In this episode, Suresh moves to New York and contacts people on "the list" he generated of those he believes to have special genetic aberrations. Over the course of his career, Avari has portrayed representatives of more than 24 different ethnicities. As of November 2006, he has appeared in 33 feature films and over 70 television episodes. Avari has appeared with Brent Spiner in four different productions: Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987), Independence Day (1996), The Master of Disguise, and Home Alone 4 (2002). He performed opposite Richard Gere in a drama film based on a true story: Hachi: A Dog's Tale, in which he played Jasjeet, an Indian hot dog vendor. Avari was scheduled to reprise in his role as Kasuf in the Stargate SG-1 Season Six finale "Full Circle," but he was unable to do so due to his commitment to Dragnet (2003). In January 2009, he played a cell phone salesman in Paul Blart: Mall Cop, and in October 2009, he was cast as Omar on Days of Our Lives.